Nyo Paint it white !
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Imaginons un instant que les Nyotalia aient été celles qui avaient dû combattre l'invasion des Noppera...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ceci est une fanfiction, tout est dans le terme alors au diable les disclaimers !  
**

**Aussi, si vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci d'avance !  
**

* * *

**Ny****o! Paint it white !****  
**

****Chapitre 1: Réunion au sommet

Washington D.C, 8 heures du matin.

Une grande salle de réunion de la Maison Blanche est occupée dans le cadre d'un sommet exceptionnel, réunissant certaines des nations les plus influentes de ce monde.

Plus qu'un ordinaire sommet mondial, celui ci prêtait à l'urgence... et à l'apocalypse imminente.

"-_Everybody ! _La situation est grave ! Comme vous le voyez sur les écrans, des créatures humanoïdes blanches et sans visage ont envahi la planète, et transforment tous les gens à leur image partout où ils vont ! Mais on ne les laissera pas faire !"

U.S, étant celle qui ai convoqué tout le monde à cette assemblée, préside naturellement la réunion avec un anglais et un sérieux presque parfait, fait qui témoigne bien des circonstances inquiétantes actuelles.

"Regardez les bien"; dit-elle en désignant à nouveau le mur d'écrans dans son dos. "D'après mes sources, ces aliens de la planète Pict s'appellent... des... huh ? _'Noppera' _!? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, des 'Noppera' ?" S'exclama la jeune fille d'un air incrédule devant les photos posées sur la table.

"_A-Ano..." _Fit une toute petite voix à l'autre bout de la table, qui se fit encore moins audible en voyant toutes les têtes se retourner vers elle.

"Il existe chez moi des légendes à propos de 'Nopperabou'; ce sont aussi des créatures qui n'ont ni bouche ni nez et-..."

"Japon !" S'écria Angleterre, estomaquée. "Je refuse de croire que tu travailles avec ces extra-terrestres... n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?"

"Non non pas du tout Igirisu-san je voulais juste partager une piste je ne pourrais jamais-..."

Mais la tirade paniquée de la petite jeune fille aux cheveux de jais fût à nouveau interrompue par une autre demoiselle, l'incarnation de l'Empire du Milieu, un sourire enjoué sur un ton amer.

"Pourtant tu as l'air de bien maîtriser le sujet... Il est naturel de trouver cela suspicieux d'un point de vue externe, tu ne crois pas, aru ? Ils auraient pu te promettre l'immunité plus une extension conséquente de territoire, hum ?"

Depuis quelques temps déjà, les tensions diplomatiques entre les deux nations asiatiques quant à leur dispute sur la tutelle des îles de la mer Jaune ne faisaient qu'empirer, et visiblement Chine avait du mal à lâcher le morceau.

Avant même que Japon ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, on la coupa pour la troisième fois, cette fois par U.S qui voyait bien que la discussion était en train de dévier de son but.

"_Anyway, ladies !_ Sur ce coup là on aura besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour renvoyer les envahisseurs d'où ils viennent, alors je compte sur chacune de vous pour trouver des idées ! On est d'accord ? Super, je commence ! Moi je propose la guerre ! On rassemble toutes nos armées (sous mon drapeau évidemment) et on leur met la raclée du siècle !"

"J'veux pas me battre !" Lança l'Italie du Nord en faisant la moue, levant enfin la tête de ses gribouillages sur les photos de Noppera. "'Y a les soldes demain !"

"Une minute, U.S ! Pourquoi ce serait à toi de prendre les grandes décisions ?" S'indigna à nouveau Angleterre en se levant d'un bond, passablement outrée devant l'arrogance de son ex-colonie et filleule.

"Parc'que j'suis la meilleure, voilà pourquoi !" Déclara l'américaine avec enthousiasme comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

"Tu rêves, ma grande..."

De son côté, France rêvait déjà à la tenue qu'elle allait préparer pour l'occasion; car après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait sauver le monde.

Voyons... quelle tenue serait la plus appropriée dans le thème "Héros de la Terre" tout en restant à la pointe de la mode ? Et puis, quitte à avoir un costume, pourquoi pas aussi un surnom ? Un alias héroïque et élégant, capable de rivaliser de beauté et de classe avec son propre nom quand bien même cela devait être impossible...

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira soudain, et joignant ses mains avec un claquement satisfait, elle proclama à voix haute:

"Mon surnom sera-..."

"Veux tu te taire, _you blooming vamp !?_"

"Comment as tu osé m'appeler, sale petite peste à couettes !?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendue !"

S'ensuit une nouvelle séance de crêpage de chignon en règle entre l'Angleterre et la France, observée de loin par Chine, qui ne put s'empêcher un long soupir de lassitude. C'était comme si chaque fois qu'elle voyait ces deux là se battre, le poids de son âge véritable malgré son jeune physique semblait à nouveau peser sur ces épaules, telle une vieille dame.

Italie, elle, profitait du joyeux chaos pour sautiller, tournoyer et danser bêtement autour de la pièce et chantonnant des airs de son pays sans se soucier le moins du monde de la situation; ravie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle s'ennuyait si facilement.

Pendant ce temps, U.S rejoignit le siège de Japon et lui adressa un grand sourire confiant qui mit la demoiselle japonaise mal à l'aise; elle avait côtoyé l'adulescente trop longtemps pour ne pas remarquer quand cette dernière avait quelque chose de... 'particulier' à demander.

"Je peux compter sur ta coopération, Japon, pas vrai ?"

"_Eh ?_ Ah... en fait... _Gomenasai !_ S'il s'agit d'une aide financière oui, mais quant à mon armée..."

U.S n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase avant de se tourner vers Russie, assise juste à côté.

"Et toi, Russia ? Qu'est ce que tu as prévu ?" Demanda t-elle de la même voix mielleuse.

La jeune femme au tein d'opale et aux longs cheveux argentés adressa un adorable sourire timide à U.S avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce:

"Je vais me battre."

"_Alright ! _Alors j'ai un poste parfait pour toi: couvrir mes arrières ! C'est-y-pas génial ?"

"... Huh ?" S'exclama la belle russe avec surprise, se demandant si elle avait bien compris ou juste mal entendu.

"Bah oui, c'est normal que ce soit moi sur le devant de la scène puisque chuis la meilleure ! Qui d'autre que moi pour sauver la Terre ?" Affirma U.S avec fierté. "Après tout, c'est de chez moi que viennent tous les super-héros !"

"Hé ! Moi je détiens un grand nombre de films militaires !" Intervint une Angleterre éssouflée qui interrompit sa querelle avec France pour ne pas être en reste. Elle voulait rappeler de par son passé militaire à l'américaine que elle aussi, elle avait l'étoffe d'une championne.

"Est ce que tu inclus dans ce nombre ceux qui figurent parmi les propagandistes écrits par des allumés nationalistes zêlés de chez toi ?" Se moqua France sans vergogne, le chignon de travers et haletante.

"Shut up ! Tes films à toi sont nuls et à mourir d'ennui !"

"Moi aussi je fais de bons films, aru !" Pas question de perdre face aux occidentaux !

"Ouais enfin, c'est pas avec tes films qu'on va battre les aliens alors..."

"Aiyah !? Ce n'est pas gentil, ça !"

"_Ano ne..._ mon pays est peut-être tranquille mais vous savez, chez moi aussi, nous avons-..."

"Dites, dites !" Gazouilla Italie en se joignant à la mêlée. "Moi j'ai plein de films supers sur la guerre aussi, avec de la romance, des clairs de lune, des chandelles et puis aussi-..."

_"CA SUFFIIIIIT !"_

* * *

_Headcanon perso #1: Angleterre.  
_Elle se vante d'être une "Lady" en étant très à cheval sur l'étiquette et les bonnes manières et se veut aussi plus composée que l'est son homologue masculin, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle reste une "rebelle" dans l'âme et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle aussi, entretient une rivalité sans merci avec Nyo!France.

Elle aussi aime le thé, la broderie, et a certaines affinités avec l'occulte (elle a aussi sa propre Flying Mint Bunny) mais elle est un peu plus douée en magie et en cuisine: en revanche, elle n'utilise que de la magie dite "mineure" telle que les malédictions et les charmes porte-bonheur, sans pour autant en faire un hobby; et ses meilleures réussites culinaires sont les pâtisseries anglaises, notamment les biscuits.

Pire qu'une Tsundere, c'est une Kuudere (froide, franche et cynique). Mais ce n'est qu'une carapace, et le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'elle a aussi tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête même si c'est quelque chose d'embarrassant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Un grand merci à mes adorables reviewers qui ont prit le temps de laisser un commentaire ! Ceux sont eux qui m'ont encouragée à continuer. **

**Je ne me reposerais pas sur mes lauriers si tôt pour autant: si vous avez la moindre critique, suggestion, ou même un reproche à me soumettre, surtout n'y allez pas de main morte ! S'il vous plaît.**_  
_

**Merci encore !**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Sur fond de musique pop rock, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés habillée à la manière d'une animatrice de télévision, se trémoussait allégrement devant un public en délire.

"Allez, alleeeeez ! C'est l'heure du show ! Et c'est moi, la Grande Prusse, qui vous l'offre bande de p'tits veinards que vous êtes !"

Un grand théâtre allemand donnait une représentation spéciale ce soir, où des nations du monde entier s'étaient inscrites pour remporter un concours de talents !

La scène était décorée des plus beaux ornements et de lumières grandioses, dignes de plus beaux galas hollywoodiens; à vrai dire le projet tout entier avait été soigneusement monté par l'ex-nation elle-même.

"Faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos premiers candidats ! Ils sont beaux, ils sont chauds ! C'eeeeest... Ukraine et Belarus, mesdames et messieurs, qui vont vous interpréter : "Le Bâton et la Carotte" !

Applaudissez les !

...

...

... ou pas... ?"

Un technicien s'approcha doucement de la présentatrice en lui chuchotant avec embarras que le duo n'était jamais arrivé.

"DE KOAAAAA !? Et vous me dites ça que maintenant ! Euh, attendez une seconde ! Me dites pas que c'est Russie qui est derrière tout ça !?"

* * *

Allemagne, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la réunion et s'était efforcée de rester calme tout le long du débat avait maintenant perdu toute patience devant ce manque effarant de discipline. Comment osaient-elles toutes se comporter ainsi alors que le monde courait en ce moment même à sa perte ? Inacceptable !

Toutes les nations fixaient alors avec stupeur la nation germanique en silence tandis qu'elle se lançait dans un monologue rageur, mais d'une rage savamment contenue.

"_Vous n'avez pas honte !?_ Pendant que vous êtes là à faire les idiotes, des millions de gens perdent leur identité et leur libre-arbitre de par le globe et dans vos propres pays ! Songez à ce qui arriverait à la Terre si ces Noppera arrivaient à leurs fins ! Ce qui nous arriverait, à nous autres nations !? Y avez vous sérieusement pensé ne serait-ce qu'une minute !? L'heure n'est pas à vos petits soucis de la vie quotidienne mais bien à comment s'organiser ensemble pour combattre au nom de la planète !"

France et Angleterre se regardèrent un instant avant de baisser les yeux, honteuses. U.S préféra regarder ailleurs, les bras pliés derrière la tête dans une attitude faussement nonchalante pour couvrir son embarras. Japon s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège tandis que Russie essayer de conserver un maque souriant malgré ses yeux brillants; et Chine concentra son attention sur les photos de Noppera gribouillées par Italie dans ses mains alors que Italie, elle, s'était figée en entendant son amie élever ainsi la voix.

N'observant aucune réaction verbale de ses collègues sinon une certaine aura de regret dans la salle, un léger sourire commençait tout doucement à s'esquisser sur les lèvres de l'allemande quand, au dernier moment...

"Est ce que tu viens encore de me traiter de tu-sais-quoi !?" Résonna soudain la voix outrée de France dans la pièce.

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas entendu marmonner 'mouton noir de l'Europe' peut-être !? Hein, vieille pimbêche !" Rétorqua Angleterre du même ton.

"_Vieille !?_ Espèce de-... ! Tes opinions ne vaudront jamais rien à mes yeux !"

Ragaillardie par la familiarité de la situation, U.S croisa seulement les bras et déclara simplement que de toute manière, ses décisions étaient toujours les meilleures et n'en doutait jamais.

Ce à quoi Russie qui avait l'air au bord des larmes à peine quelques instants plus tôt, ajouta tout aussi simplement qu'elle se débrouillerait alors seule.

Et Chine conclu en déclarant qu'elle ferait les choses à sa façon, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

La cacophonie reprenant alors de plus belle, elle laissa Allemagne abasourdie, en colère, mais surtout, profondément déçue.

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on retire avant de la remettre en place attira de nouveau l'attention des autres nations incarnées vers elle, qui s'adressa une dernière fois à toutes, le chagrin dans la voix.

"J'ai été stupide de croire que je pouvais compter sur vous... une véritable perte de temps. Faites ce que vous voulez, je me débrouillerais seule."

La porte se referma sur elle, ses pas dans le long couloir s'effaçant peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait.

Italie fût la première à sortir de sa torpeur; et même si en temps normal, elle aurait couru après Allemagne en pleurant comme un bébé et se confondant en excuses dans ses bras (Il n'y avait qu'Allemagne qui pouvait la rendre comme ça), cette fois ci elle savait qu'elle devait laisser son amie seule pour le moment.

"Bon ben... Je vais rentrer aussi...", Marmonna la jeune fille toute tristounette en passant à son tour la porte, "Romana m'attends à la maison et puis si je suis en retard elle va se fâcher en plus c'est mon tour de cuisiner ce soir et puis..."

Russie souhaita bonne chance à ses collègues, et s'en alla aussi sans plus tarder. Elle se sentait triste d'avoir été grondée, mais toute cette histoire d'aliens avait l'air si amusante, et elle avait hâte de montrer à ces extra-terrestres ce dont elle était capable, da.

Chine la suivit de près, poussant un soupir. Reconnaître publiquement ses torts, surtout quand il n'y a plus de temps pour le pardon, allait contre tous ses principes et son orgueil.

"C'est mieux comme ça." Dit-elle à mi-voix. "Je préfère encore me battre seule plutôt que de finir dans le camp des vaincus avec vous autres, aru."

France lança un dernier regard noir à Angleterre puis décréta avec hauteur que, " Sans viser aucun _rosbif_, il est tout à fait juste de ne pas compter sur des alliances que l'on sait vouées au désastre."

"Sans viser aucune grenouille... autant à ton service !" Répliqua l'anglaise à lunettes en grinçant les dents, juste derrière elle.

"La loi du plus fort, c'est la loi de la jungle ! Et comme c'est moi la meilleure..." Bla bla bla.

"Ah... Quelle migraine..." Gémit Japon en se massant doucement les tempes.

La porte se referma d'elle même derrière tout ce petit monde, donnant le signal aux majordomes de commencer à tout nettoyer; sans que personne n'entende une petite voix fluette se lamentant d'avoir encore été ignorée, excepté son ourson polaire somnolant dans ses bras.

"T'es qui ?"

"Canada !"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la campagne Ukrainienne.

Ukraine, aussi grand et massif que fragile et sensible, regardait le ciel bleu en priant pour que ses pensées atteignent son adorable petite sœur Russie.

"Pardonne moi, ma chère sœur, mon dos me fait trop souffrir pour me déplacer aussi loin. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas..."

Belarus, le benjamin de la famille du Kiev'rus, lui, dés l'instant où il avait apprit que Russie, sa sœur adorée, n'était pas en Allemagne; il avait décidé qu'y aller n'en valait pas la peine si elle même n'était pas là pour écouter leur chanson.

Mais il restait alors un autre problème: où était-elle dans ce cas ? Belarus était fou d'inquiétude, et avait déjà commencé à remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver, en commençant par ici.

"Ma sœur, où es tu ?", Appelait il sans cesse. Mais Belarus n'avait que très peu de patience lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa chère grande sœur bien-aimée.

_**"Si tu ne reviens pas vite je vais...je vais..."**_

* * *

_Headcanon perso #2: Russie  
_

_Russie est du genre un peu lunatique. Elle peut passer du rire aux larmes en passant par la colère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tant elle est sensible. C'est une mère couveuse aux émotions très instables.  
_

_Bienveillante dans le fond, elle aime tout le monde, et ne doute jamais de sa bonne foi/bonnes intentions quand bien même elle est la seule à trouver de la logique dans certaines de ses actions que d'autres jugeraient trop radicales. Ceux qui osent contester l'autorité de Mother Russia sont certains d'être punis d'une manière ou d'une autre, et traités comme de "vilains garnements en pleine crise d'adolescence".**  
**_

_Elle porte constamment une grande pelle sur elle, et adore les poupées russes.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Washington, U.S.A_

Toutes les forces aériennes ont été déployées en un temps record pour combattre la menace Noppera qui plane par centaines de vaisseaux au dessus du ciel américain.

U.S avait prit les commandes des opérations elle même, car à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles.

Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire !

Les avions de chasse les plus avancés en matière de technologie étaient de sortie, ainsi que les plus gros missiles.

Sur les écrans du quartier général aménagé pour l'occasion dans un endroit secret, l'on pouvait voir les forces ennemies "blanchir" les rues et quartiers de la ville à une vitesse ahurissante.

"Okay les gars ! C'est l'moment ! _Give it all you got !_"

_"Yes, Ma'am !"_, S'écrièrent les ingénieurs en s'activant sur leurs claviers.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les premiers missiles fûrent lancés dans un déluge de feu retentissant. Les pilotes virevoletaient à la recherche de failles sur les vaisseaux, pour mieux pouvoir les endommager, et vidant tout leur arsenal sans retenue au dessus de l'océan.

U.S regardait attentivement le spectacle avec un sourire confiant, absolument certaine de sa puissance de feu dont elle a toujours été si fière. Il était impensable que quiconque, alien ou humain, puisse jamais la battre !

Et pourtant...

"WHAT !?"

Les nuages de poussière se dissipèrent sur un spectacle inattendu: non seulement aucun tir allié n'avait fait mouche mais en plus avions comme missiles avaient été transformés en pitoyables caricatures de papier mâché voués à tomber tels des feuilles mortes !

"C'est impossible !" S'écria la jeune américaine, atterrée.

Soudain, une alarme retentit dans la pièce, demandant l'évacuation totale du bâtiment. Les Noppera étaient là, et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'investissent les lieux.

"Don't panic ! Tout le monde sort de là et mettez-vous à l'abri !" Cria t-elle au-dessus des voix paniquées en courant avec eux vers la sortie de secours.

Une fois dehors, elle enfourcha un scooter miraculeusement épargné et fonça à toute vitesse au seul et dernier endroit où elle pourrait encore se sentir à l'abri: New York.

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans les lointaines terres sibériennes, avançaient les tanks les plus armés et les plus redoutables de l'armée russe. Chacun de ces monstres de fer étaient dotés d'une visée et d'un arsenal défiant l'imagination.

Personne n'avait eu le malheur d'avoir à affronter ces engins de mort jusque là, et très franchement, souhaitons pour la Terre que cela n'arrive jamais.

Russie elle même accompagnait la troupe, convaincue que la vue seule de ses armes dévastatrices suffiraient à dissuader l'ennemi ne serait ce que de _penser_, à toucher à ses terres.

Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir comme un point brillant dans l'horizon, la cathédrale St-Basile, sans doute l'un des symboles les plus forts et les plus enracinés de sa place dans le monde. Chaque nation a un ou plusieurs endroits comme celui qui leur tiennent à cœur, et les renvoient à un sentiment d'appartenance, de fierté, d'une certaine immortalité même.

Cette cathédrale était le sien; et sa vue ne manquait jamais à l'incarnation de toutes les Russies, de lui redonner courage. Comme en ce moment.

"Hu hu~ Ils n'oseront jamais s'en prendre à moi maint-..."

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse achever sa phrase, un rayon multicolore foudroya littéralement l'armée toute entière ainsi que tout le paysage environnant, tout cela devant le regard incrédule de la Russie personnifiée. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles complètement désemparée et impuissante, tandis que l'éclat dans l'horizon s'était fondu dans la blancheur dénaturée du paysage.

"Kol kol..."

* * *

Sur les côtes maritimes de la Chine s'étaient rassemblées toutes les forces navales en état, si nombreuses et serrées les unes aux autres que l'on pouvait les voir même à partir d'un satellite d'observation.

Tous ces bateaux étaient prêts à attaquer l'ennemi à vue avec leurs missiles rapides et puissants, dés lors que les premiers vaisseaux pictes apparaîtraient dans leur champs de vision.

"Je suis prête à les recevoir ! Ils n'ont aucune chance cont-...! _Aiyaaah_ !" S'exclama Chine avec horreur en voyant son armée se métamorphoser en amas de pâtes à modeler blanches sur l'eau.

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Et voilà maintenant son pays sans aucune protection contre ces aliens qui se dirigeaient droit vers la grande muraille !

"_Aiya !? _Ca ne se peut pas, aru !"

* * *

Au Royaume-Uni, c'est la Royal Air Force qui fût à l'honneur.

Des hélicoptères par centaines au dessus de la Manche, la mer du Nord et des côtes irlandaises gardaient en joue les vaisseaux pictes, en attendant le signal pour tirer.

Ils avaient été mobilisés en un temps record de partout dans le pays, y compris dans tous les porte-avions maritimes, et déployés à des endroits stratégiques suivant les instructions d'Angleterre en personne.

Ainsi, dans les eaux des îles Scilly au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, la nation britannique était à bord de l'un de ces porte-avions et envoyait justement un dernier hélicoptère rejoindre l'essaim pour lancer l'assaut.

"Si vous croyez être en droit de me sous-estimer, _then you have another thing coming, wankers !"_

Tonna la jeune fille par dessus le bruit assourdissant des hélices, en pointant un doigt accusateur au ciel. Et au diable l'étiquette ! Quand il s'agissait de batailles telles que celle-ci, elle redevenait la délinquante rebelle qu'elle était dans les vieux jours de la piraterie, quand elle devait se faire passer pour un garçon en agissant, parlant comme tel et cacher ses cheveux sous son tricorne de capitaine.

Elle avait décidé. Ce serait elle qui sauvera la situation, prouvera une bonne fois pour toutes que sa nation est sans conteste la plus brillante de toutes, et aurait l'immense satisfaction de faire France crever de jalousie, et impressionner assez America pour qu'elle accepte enfin de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Et tout ça avant que Big Ben ne sonne l'heure du thé ! Yes sir !

Un éclair blanc perçant les nuages lourds tira soudain l'anglaise de sa rêverie, en s'abattant sans merci sur la nuée d'hélicoptères au-dessus d'elle et anéantissant du même coup toutes ses belles ambitions.

En regardant ses joyaux de technologie moderne se laisser tomber mollement, comme une averse de vulgaires origamis ratés dans l'océan, seul un son étranglé parvint à s'échapper de la gorge de la jeune fille.

* * *

C'est reparti comme en 40 !

France avait choisi de mobiliser tous ses chars d'assauts sur tout son territoire, et se trouvait actuellement en télécommunication avec le régiment prévu pour l'Île-de-France, tout au sud de la région.

Habillée d'une jolie petite robe en satin faite sur-mesure par un grand couturier, elle donnait ses ordres depuis son pavillon parisien, tranquillement installée sur son récamier Louis XV tout d'écarlate (grand classique indémodable) avec un bon petit verre de Chardonnay à la main.

A la voir, on ne croirait pas que plus des trois-quarts de la planète et leurs nations s'étaient décolorés en choses blanchâtres et informes.

Mais laissons là ces détails.

"Place à France, la magnifique ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre grande sœur est là pour tout arranger. Réjouissez-vous !"

Sur ce, France porta un toast à elle même.

Ah, comme c'était bon de se sentir à nouveau en position de force. Non pas que les guerres lui manquaient, loin de là, mais réussir là où d'autres avaient échoué... c'était une sensation qu'elle adorerait toujours. Plus encore quand les échecs de cette chère Angleterre étaient compris dans le menu.

"Oh la la... que feriez-vous sans moi, hum ? Vous avez de la chance que je-... quoi !? NOoooOon !"

Impossible ! Absurde ! Impensable ! Il y a quelques secondes à peine, le ciel était bleu !

A peine eut-elle le temps de cligner des yeux que soudainement, le décor était devenu blême ! Ses si jolies terres ! Ses tanks si coûteux ! Aaah, sa robe était tâchée de vin maintenant !

* * *

En Allemagne, la fière incarnation du territoire germanique avait aussi opté pour la voie du sol avec sa propre frappe anti-aérienne combinée à une attaque au sol. Ses chars d'assaut, son armement et son armée étaient d'excellente qualité et même parfaits pour le terrain de combat qu'elle avait choisit avec soin: la forêt haute du Mundat.

Le sol commençait à trembler. Allemagne ne perdit pas de temps.

"Ils arrivent ! Ne les laissez passer à aucun prix, vous m'entendez ?"

_"Jawohl !"_

Tous se tinrent prêts devant l'immense nuage de poussière qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

"Hum. Ainsi ils ont choisi de se battre à terre... Quelle erreur." Elle arma son canon, prête à tirer dés qu'elle aura le moindre visuel sur un Noppera.

"Allemagne ! Allemaaaagne !"

" _Was ?!_" Cette voix... Italie ? "Ne tirez pas !" Lança t-elle à ses hommes.

Effectivement, c'était bien la nation italienne, qui courait à toute allure à sa rencontre des larmes plein les yeux.

"Allemaaaagne... ! Ils ont tout cassé ma maison, m-ma jolie maison... Ouiiiin... !"

La jeune allemande s'empêcha de soupirer. (Japon lui avait dit un jour que chaque soupir poussé était un fragment de son espérance de vie qui s'envolait; et maintenant cette idée était automatiquement associée à Italie dans son esprit.)

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se passe ainsi ? Depuis leur première rencontre, chaque fois que Italie était mêlée à un combat elle fonçait tête baissée comme la tête de linotte qu'elle est, pour finalement se faire battre (encore et toujours) et courir dans ses bras, toute couverte de blessures de la tête aux pieds, et ce, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Avant d'avoir rencontré l'italienne, jamais elle n'avait autant joué les nounous.

Mais avant que l'allemande ne se mette à réprimander la jeune fille, elle s'aperçut soudain que cette dernière n'avait pas formé ce gros nuage de poussière à elle seule. Il n'y avait pas seulement l'armée italienne sur ses talons mais aussi les vaisseaux pictes juste au dessus d'eux !

"Verdammt ! Nous allons perdre notre avantage sur l'initiative ! Tirez ! Feu à volonté !"

Entendant cela, Italie réalisa que les aliens la suivaient encore et elle freina soudain sur plusieurs mètres. Avant de reprendre sa course en redoublant de vitesse, dépassant Allemagne et ses hommes dans la direction opposée.

"Scusami Allemagne ! Je te retrouve plus tard !" Cria t-elle par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans l'horizon, toujours suivie par son armée.

"Uh...?"

"Madame ! Nous avons un problème !"

Allemagne se retourna vers le soldat qui l'avait interpellée. Derrière lui, elle pouvait voir ses tanks se transformer en amas informes l'un après l'autre, sans défense contre la puissance dévastatrice des vaisseaux ennemis... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Ce spectacle laissa la nation allemande muette de stupéfaction, si bien que son arme tomba à ses pieds.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du monde au Japon, les plus hautes autorités du pays s'étaient rencontrés pour une réunion d'urgence. Tandis que l'incarnation de leur patrie était tenue d'attendre sagement et à l'abri, leur décision sans prendre aucune mesures d'elle-même.

Bien sûr, Japon obéissait toujours à ses supérieurs avec la meilleure volonté du monde. C'était même sa fierté, de ne jamais enfreindre les règles établies.  
Mais cette fois ci il fallait admettre... qu'elle se sentait un peu anxieuse quant à l'issue de cette assemblée qui commençait un peu à traîner en longueur.

Elle avait suivit attentivement la réunion grâce à une oreillette, un écran et un micro qu'on lui avait remis, elle s'était efforcée, par respect des convenances, de ne pas intervenir.  
Mais au bout de longues heures de discussions vaines, la demoiselle se dit que vu l'urgence de la situation elle pourrait peut-être se permettre une exception.

"... bien peur que nous ne puissions rester à l'écart, cette fois ci messieurs."

"Certes. Néanmoins, il serait imprudent de prendre des décisions trop hâtives, vous en conviendrez..."

Murmures d'approbation dans la salle.

"Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à mettre de côté cette affaire en attendant la prochaine réunion !"

"_O-Omachikudasai ! _(A-Attendez s'il vous plaît !) Vous-..."

Un flot de lumières colorées frappa soudain la Diète dans son ensemble, jardins et personnes comprises avec la petite Japonaise comme unique témoin de ce désastre blanc, à travers son écran d'ordinateur.

"... n'avez... pas encore pris de décision..." Finit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle raccrocha son micro et se mit immédiatement en route pour le centre de la ville, afin de se rendre compte des dégâts elle-même puis agir en conséquence. Elle espérait seulement que les autres nations aient eu plus de chance qu'elle.

* * *

_Headcanon perso #3: Chine_

_De toutes les nyotalia, sa personnalité est la **plus proche** (je n'ai pas dis: pareille) de celle de sa version masculine, même si il est un peu plus difficile de deviner ses pensées._

_L'argent compte beaucoup pour elle, et tout est bon pour en faire._

_Autrement, c'est une jeune fille d'un naturel joyeux qui adore manger (elle porte toujours des friandises chinoises sur elle), la bonne cuisine et bien sûr les pandas. Elle est plutôt "fi-fille" en fait, mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'y fier si vous ne voulez pas vous faire arnaquer._


End file.
